Lindsay's Eternal Search
by starstruck17
Summary: Lindsay's shoe is gone, and now she has to search all over different places to find it.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama**

We now see the beautiful blonde Lindsay who is skipping across her hallway barefoot. She was wearing a red blouse with a black pencil skirt along with a pair of diamond earrings, a purple star necklace, and a gold watch.

"Alrighty, I can't wait to enjoy the day. All I just have to do is put on my shoes," Lindsay said cheerfully.

She went into her room, and started to look into her closest. She found a shoebox that didn't seem to be opened according to her.

"Oooh, these must be my brand new red pumps. I can't wait to put them on," said Lindsay.

She went to her bed and sat down. As Lindsay opened the box, she started to notice something bad. Once she got the packaging paper out, she was aggravated to know there was only one heel inside the box.

"This can't be right; I only have one shoe. This stinks," Lindsay said.

It was an elegant red patent pump with a sexy 4-inch stiletto heel, and Lindsay was not pleased with the fact that there was only one shoe inside.

"Oh my gosh, somebody must have stolen my shoe. I'm going to find that shoe and make the thief pay," Lindsay said to herself.

Letting out a big sigh, Lindsay decided to go on with it and put the heel on anyways. It was a right heel, so now she could see that her right foot was equipped with a sexy red high heel, but Lindsay's other foot sadly remained bare.

"The shoe does look pretty on my foot, but it doesn't have a mate. It's not right that I have to walk with a barefoot. I'm going to get my shoe back," Lindsay said.

She got up from her bed, left the bedroom still wearing the one red pump, carefully walked down the stairs, and went out the front door. She didn't have the common sense to look in her own house.

Lindsay was walking on the sidewalk not enjoying the uneven sound of her walking. She could only hear one foot make a sexy sound on the concrete sidewalk, luckily her left foot wasn't bothering her from the hard painful pavement.

"It's got to be here somewhere," Lindsay said to herself, "How can a single red pump just disappear?"

Stopping at a crosswalk, Lindsay waited for the traffic to move by so she could cross the street. After she crossed the street she saw something. It looked like a lost stiletto.

"Is that my shoe?" Lindsay asked herself.

She walked up to the lonely stiletto, and looked at it when she got up close. It matched her red pump with the 4-inch stiletto heel, and the size, and it was a lefty. But one big detail was different, it was a patent navy blue pump.

"This isn't my shoe, but I guess I'll take it," said Lindsay.

Lindsay decided to snag the shoe, and put it on her left foot. The shoe was a perfect fit, but when she modeled it, she didn't feel greatly impressed. That was mostly because the shoes didn't match.

"This isn't my shoe, but I'll take it as a replacement shoe. It's pretty cute though," said Lindsay as she continued to stroll down the sidewalk.

Lindsay takes an awkward feeling walk down the sidewalk with the two mismatching pumps, and then she runs into someone.

"Stop right there!" said the girl.

Lindsay hits the breaks, and notices it was Bridgette. Bridgette was giving Lindsay a little concerning glare as she looked at her head to toe. Bridgette was wearing a baby blue blouse with a black pencil skirt, sapphire earrings, and a sapphire necklace. As Lindsay looked down, she also notices that she is only wearing one shoe which happens to be the matching shoe that Lindsay was wearing.

"Oh, Brooke," Lindsay happily said.

"It's Bridgette, and why are you wearing my shoe?" Bridgette asked.

"Well my shoe disappeared, so I went out looking for it, and then I found this shoe laying on the sidewalk, so I put it on just to cover up my barefoot. I didn't realize it was yours," Lindsay explained.

"I don't know how you could have lost your shoe. Were you at a party or something?" Bridgette asked.

"No, this is the first time I'm wearing it. The other one disappeared, it might have been stolen Brooke," Lindsay told Bridgette.

"Hopefully you'll find it. I do want my shoe back though. Besides the shoes don't match, and that shoe matches my shoe," Bridgette explained, "And once again Lindsay, my name is Bridgette."

"Alright," Lindsay said as she slipped off the navy blue pump.

"Thanks," Bridgette replied.

Lindsay went back to walking down the sidewalk with her single red pump. Bridgette then put her matching navy blue pump back on her foot as she had both shoes on again. (Cutting to Bridgette's feet) Bridgette then walked gracefully in both pumps as they made the sexy clicking sound as she walked.

For about 15 minutes, Lindsay had no luck in finding her heel. Once again though, she found another pump.

"I hope that's my shoe," Lindsay said as she walked up to the pump.

The pump was exactly like her red pump, and Bridgette's navy blue pump, but this time it was neon pink. Same size, same heel height and type, and being a lefty, Lindsay decided to put it on.

"Hopefully this shoe doesn't belong to anyone, otherwise I'll wear it until I find my shoe," Lindsay happily said to herself.

She admired the shoe, and thought to herself this would be the perfect replacement shoe. Just as Lindsay was about to continue walking, she was stopped by another blonde. It was Dakota who was dressed with a pink blouse, a white skirt, and a gold charm necklace. Then looking at Dakota's feet, she had the matching pink pump on her right foot while the left foot remained bare.

"Lindsay," Dakota replied.

"Donna," Lindsay replied.

"It's Dakota, and I see you found my shoe. I was looking everywhere for it," Dakota happily said.

"Oh, this is your pump. Okay Dakota, I'll give it to you so can look like a star again," Lindsay said as she kicked off the shoe.

(Cutting to Dakota's feet) Dakota slipped her shoe back on, and once she had it on, Dakota started to model her high heels.

"I'm so happy I got my heel back," Dakota said with a happy smile.

Lindsay looked down and wiggled her toes on her left foot as it was once again bare. Dakota knew Lindsay wasn't feeling cheerful.

"Is something wrong Lindsay?" Dakota asked.

"Um, Daria. My feet, I'm missing a pump," Lindsay said pointing to her feet which consisted of her red pump and her barefoot.

"I'm sorry, if I knew you were missing a shoe, I would've let you keep my pump. Do you want it back?" Dakota asked.

"No. I'm not going to take away someone's shoe just for my own sakes. High heels make you feel magical, like you Donna. Now you got both on so you can walk, dance, and feel pretty," Lindsay explained.

Dakota looked down at her pumps, and then gave her left one a back heel tap.

"Okay Lindsay. I mean you're right, heels can make you feel like magic, especially when you dance," Dakota stated.

(Cutting back to Dakota's feet) Dakota started to stomp around and do a little tap dance in her stilettos to hear the clickity clack of her heels.

"Did you ever come across a red pump like this one," Lindsay asked pointing to her red pump.

"Sadly no. I can help you find it if you want," Dakota said.

"No thank you, I want to find the shoe myself," Lindsay answered as she walked away from Dakota.

Dakota then walked away while Lindsay continued to walk on her own.

So far Lindsay had no luck in finding her missing red pump. She was walking for an hour now looking at her watch, and she didn't even know where she was. Then Lindsay goes into the park to see if maybe her shoe was there.

"Maybe that missing shoe ran off into the park, or worse, the thief ran off into the park," Lindsay said to herself.

Lindsay continued to walk in her one stiletto, and some people were looking at why was she walking in one shoe. Lindsay didn't care, because she was focused on getting her shoe back. Then Lindsay found something.

"That must be it, that must be my shoe," Lindsay happily said.

She walked up to the shoe. It was a black patent pump and they carried the same qualities just like Bridgette's navy blue pump, and Dakota's neon pink pump. Same size, same 4-inch heel, and it was a left shoe.

"This isn't my shoe either. I guess I'll wear it, and I hope this is an actual lost shoe that belongs to no one," Lindsay said to herself.

Lindsay looked left, and then looked right, and then she slipped the pump onto her foot. The shoe was a perfect fit, and despite her right pump being red, a black and red pump seemed alright for mismatching shoes.

"It's pretty cute, and it doesn't look like anyone was wearing it," Lindsay said looking at the pump, "You're mine until we find my shoe, or I hope not, find your owner."

So Lindsay walked through the park with the two mismatching pumps. So far Lindsay had no luck in finding her shoe, but at least her mind was at ease knowing she can at least walk evenly, and hearing the rhythm of her heel clicks.

"Alright, I don't know where my pump is, but I will find it," Lindsay happily said until she bumped into another girl.

It was Heather, and she was impatiently tapping her right foot which happened to be in the matching black pump while her left foot was bare. Along with the single heel, she also wore a maroon blouse with a black jacket, a grey skirt, and emerald earrings with sunglasses on top of her raven hair.

"Hannah," Lindsay questioned.

"It's Heather, and that's my shoe. Take it off now," Heather told Lindsay.

"Well you see Heather, my shoe was stolen, and I found this one on the path in the park," Lindsay explained as Heather interrupted her.

"I SAID TAKE IT OFF!" Heather exclaimed as she impatiently tapped her heeled foot.

Lindsay kicked off the black pump, and Heather snatched it off the ground and put it back on her foot as she now had both heels on.

"Okay Heather, you see," Lindsay said as Heather walked off.

(Cutting to Heather's feet) Heather walks away from Lindsay as the queen bee was walking like a model with both of her black pumps on.

Lindsay was now lost, she had no luck finding her shoe, and whenever she comes across another stray heel, she learns it belonged to someone else.

"I'm never going to find it," Lindsay said to herself as she sadly walked down the sidewalk with only the one red pump.

Lindsay continued to walk for miles and miles in her single red high heel. The walk now seemed eternal as she just kept on walking and searching. She looked everywhere left to right, and went down many different paths. So far she had found nothing.

"I can't believe I'm letting this thief win. My shoes are supposed to be together. We go to the mall, go to parties, and both of those beauties left and right would be on my feet having a good time. Is it possible that I'm cursed to walk like Cinderella and never fully enjoy the passion of wearing both of my red pumps? I want to walk, dance, and get my moves going, not stand around possibly tapping the shoe foot and wiggling my toes with the barefoot. I'm a beautiful gorgeous blonde, and I deserve to have both of my shoes on me. I just wish to know where it is," Lindsay explained to herself.

Then the blonde tripped over something, but luckily for her it was on the grass so no scrapes.

"Stupid rocks have to be in the way," Lindsay said to herself as she sees something.

It was a patent pump with a 4-inch stiletto heel, it carried Lindsay's shoe size, and it was a left shoe. Most importantly, it was red.

"Yeah right, another stray pump. I'm not putting you on my foot. Last time I checked, anytime I put on a pump lying out in the open, I get taken away by someone who actually was wearing it," Lindsay said looking at the pump.

She turned around and ignored the shoe. The only thing that shoe was doing was giving out a shimmering shine with sparkles. She tried to ignore it, but eventually, she gave up and decided to put it on.

"Alright, I guess you can go my foot until I find my pump," Lindsay said as she puts the red pump on, "That is if we ever find it."

(Cutting to Lindsay's feet) Lindsay stood up and looked at her feet. She didn't seem to care as she looked at the pumps on her feet. She back tapped her heels a bit, and then clicked them together once, and then stomped her left foot.

"Well it's a pretty cute shoe. Alright, you can be on my foot until we find the person this shoe belongs too," Lindsay said.

Looking at her feet once more, it took a while for Lindsay to realize something. The shoe that she has put on was indeed her missing red pump.

"Wait a minute, THIS IS MY SHOE!" Lindsay exclaimed, "Yay! Now I'm fully pretty. What should I do now? I know, I'll dance because I love these shoes."

(Cutting back to Lindsay's feet) Lindsay shuffled her feet along the pavement dancing and stomping.

"Now I'm going to walk away," Lindsay said to herself.

With both of those red patent pumps on her feet, Lindsay gracefully started to walk away. She continues to walk until the sound of her high heels fade away. That was Lindsay knew about herself, she loves her shoes.


End file.
